


Письма

by fandom JRRT 2020 (fandomJRRT2020), Ghostly_Fate



Series: Визуал fandom JRRT 2020 G-PG13 [5]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aesthetics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Collage, Gen, Letters
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomJRRT2020/pseuds/fandom%20JRRT%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Fate/pseuds/Ghostly_Fate
Summary: Если даже за бесчестьеМир простит и не осудит,«Кто неверен, жить не будет!» —Камни вопиют о мести.
Series: Визуал fandom JRRT 2020 G-PG13 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848070
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Письма

**Author's Note:**

> 6 коллажей + бонус

  


  



End file.
